


Let’s Rebuild What We Already Had

by Leo2187



Series: This is inspired by Sway’s “Try and Get Me On The Dance Floor” [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Genre: Being able to properly reconnect, Dancing, Discussions of marriage, F/M, Fix-It, I don’t actually write them doing it but like you know..you know what just read it, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin lives because he should have, Proposals, iykyk, just let ONE Mark Strong character have a happy ending please, re-establishing a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: I made this right after making a piece of Merlahad art. Thought it would be good to also make a fan fic out of it.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart/Merlin
Series: This is inspired by Sway’s “Try and Get Me On The Dance Floor” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961257
Kudos: 2





	Let’s Rebuild What We Already Had

**Author's Note:**

> I made this right after making a piece of Merlahad art. Thought it would be good to also make a fan fic out of it.

The colorful lights of Eggsy’s wedding party seemed to shine brightly around Harry Hart. It made sense for him considering his personality. All of the people wanted to know who was this man? A man who had seen and been through a lot, a man who looked death in the face, and was able to be saved from death’s delicate hand. But his attention was focused on another.  
A man who was firm chested, bald headed, and delicate handed, which were behind his back. His name is Merlin to some but to Harry he was and still is Hamish Mycroft. Harry was so glad that Merlin had been able to survive that land mine. He practically leered at him looking at Merlin’s strong body, leading down to his metal legs. He wouldn’t know what to do if Merlin hadn’t survived. Harry probably would want the bullet back in his brain. 

But tonight was not for sad thoughts, it was to celebrate Eggsy and his new wife Tilde, the princess of Sweden. Then the almost familiar tones of Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime played and everyone fit into place with a partner. Harry sauntered to where Merlin was standing and held out his hand. “ May I have this dance Hamish? If it’s not to much for you” Harry said directing his attention to Merlin’s legs. “ Hahahaha mmmm. Of course Harry. Anything for you.” Merlin took one hand from behind his back and interlinked his hand with Harry’s held out hand. He then placed the other hand on Harry’s shoulder. They then began to almost sway with the music. Harry allowed himself to feel the warmth of Merlin’s body, the sound of Merlin’s rhythmic heartbeat. Merlin merely smiled fondly at the man and his eyes were filled with admiration. His and Harry’s relationship was a private one, getting more and more secretive every year but that didn’t make them any less in love with each other. They even talked about marriage here and there and Harry even bought rings. Unfortunately because of Valentine and Poppyland Harry never got the chance to propose. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Merlin’s deep brogue of a voice. “Would ye really like this?” “Like what?” “A wedding.” “It’s legal for us now. After everything, I think I wouldn’t want to risk anything else.” “Good I’m glad. I think it would be quite nice actually.” “ I would love every moment of it. Plus, Hamish Hart has a nice ring to it.” “Yes it does. Including the fact that I wear it better than you.” “That’s true Hamish.” They stayed in silence just listening to each other’s small breaths. 

When the song eventually stopped Harry reluctantly pulled away from Merlin. “Harry can I suggest something to ye?” “Of course.” Merlin then took out a key card from his suit pocket. It’s the key to Merlin’s room. Harry’s face turned bright red when he took into realization of what Merlin had wanted. “Hamish..I.. you don’t want me.” “Harry look at me, you are broken and yet so am I, I am rebuilt but half a man. You helped me realize that I’m more than that. And so what I never cared about your scars. Harry, why would I not want you after all of this time?” Harry sighs. He looks back down at the key card then back at Merlin. His heart then swelled with love and his eye filled with promise. “Alright then Hamish, let’s go finally reconnect.” Harry grabbed Merlin’s wrist and dragged him across the dance floor, and led him to Eggsy and Tilde. “Hello Eggsy sorry for being so abrupt, but Merlin and I are going to leave for the night.” “What why?” “Harry and I haven’t gotten the chance to properly...reconnect.” Eggsy took a look at their interlinked hands and Harry’s wide grin and Merlin’s smug look Eggsy knew exactly what they meant. “Ohhh......Well umm ughh enjoy your evening gentlemen, thank you both for coming and ughh don’t die on each other again.” The men both chuckled. “Aye of course we won’t.” “Let’s go Hamish.” 

Harry then dragged Merlin out of the party area and got him pinned up against the wall. “Ohh darling, why didn’t I take your offer before. You don’t know how long I wanted you back in my arms.” “I think I know mo chidre. I’ve known you for 30 years Harry. I think I just know almost everything about you never forget that. Plus you hugged me for a solid minute when I woke up in the hospital.” Both men laughed softly. “Take me to your room please.” “With pleasure Harry.” Merlin then grabbed Harry’s hand and they ran down the hallway, laughing like teenagers. When they finally come up to the room Harry freezes. “Ye alright Harry?” “I am..it’s just..it’s been a while since I have been able to have sex with you and I’m afraid I might not last that long.” “Harry, do ye really think I care? As long as I get to hold you as I fall asleep, while you mumble sweet nothings in my ear, I will not care how you perform.” Harry’s flushed expression returned. “Alright then.” “You do the honors Harry.” Harry then sliced the key card into the slot until the light turned green and opened the door. Once he was able to look inside his jaw dropped open. He walked inside the room with pure awe and amazement. It was decorated beautifully with chandeliers, mirrors, gold, white and deep blue practically everywhere. 

“Hamish..this.. is this Eggsy and Tilde’s suite? Because it looks like a honeymoon suite.” “No don’t worry, I merely pulled a few strings that’s all. I am one of the world’s best hackers.” “Hamish you didn’t have to-“ “Yes I did Harry, remember I said you were worth everything in the world my love so this is really nothing.” Merlin cradles Harry’s face. Harry’s eye looked up and around the room, away from Merlin’s gaze. “Now is this room meant to look like-“ “Our room in Paris. Yes. I wanted to be romantic. For you to remember everything I said that night. I will forever and always love you Harry Hart. It will never stop. No matter how many pieces of equipment you lose or how many scars you get.” “Ooh you romantic bastard.” Harry then leans in to kiss Merlin for the first time since the plane. Merlin melts into the kiss and deepens it. Merlin runs his hands through Harry’s hair getting more and more sounds of pleasure out of the man. Neither of them want to break apart, but the need for oxygen is all too much. They break apart to catch the world’s quickest breath and went back to kissing passionately. Harry then bit on Merlin’s bottom lip, making the wizard moan. At one point they even lock tongues together, just taking in the sweet taste of each other. They continue this action as Harry’s hands fist at Merlin’s suit jacket. They catch their breath once more and Harry blurts out “Take me to the bedroom.” “Gladly.” Merlin then took Harry’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Merlin then sat down on the edge of the bed. He spreads his legs slightly, practically inviting Harry. A flushed expression appears on Merlin’s face as he looks at Harry. “Oh Hamish, I have never seen you blush like this.” Merlin gave him a funny look. 

“Harry you’ve seen me blush like this before. Remember Paris.” Harry sighed, “of course I remember Paris, I was also trying to be romantic you daft genius. It’s just.. I feel like it’s our first time all over again.” Merlin merely chuckles. “Is it alright if you do most of the leg work, no pun intended.” “I don’t but you never.. oh I see no I don’t mind.” “Good. May I” Merlin gestured to Harry’s clothes. “Of course.” Merlin pulls on Harry’s tie drawing him in to another deep kiss as he carefully removes Harry’s tie, making Harry’s expression more flushed than before. Oxfords are kicked off in an ungraceful manner, that both men would scream about but in this moment they did not care. Merlin then removes his own tie and unbuttons Harry’s suit jacket. “Darling, darling, please kiss me on the neck as you do this.” “Yes Harry.” Merlin moved his head down Harry’s neck and began to kiss and nibble there. “Yes Hamish, I’m glad you remember all of my weak points.” “How could I forget my beloved? He says as he begins to unbutton Harry’s shirt. “Ughh yes Hamish, darling yes.” Harry moved to Merlin’s neck and began to kiss there as well. Harry reached the weak point only he knew a about the spot right behind Merlin’s ear. The man on the bed made a sound of pleasure, grabbing at Harry’s waist to pull him closer.Harry then wrapped his legs around Merlin, practically sitting on his lap. Merlin took off his own suit jacket and moved a bit to caress Harry’s scarred body. Harry looked concerned for a moment thinking now that they’re finally alone, maybe he wouldn’t want him like he said he did. “Still so beautiful.” “I..I.” “Shh you don’t have to respond sometimes you know.” “I know just darling please get these goddamn trousers off me.” Merlin gave him a smug smile before moving back to kiss Harry’s already marked neck. He even moved down to mark Harry’s collarbone.

“You know for someone with a reputation for being late, you’re awfully impatient.” “Ohh be quiet you” Harry said as he dragged Merlin in for another kiss and worked his shirt off. Merlin then moved his careful hands down Harry’s trousers. Harry began to do the same and moving his hand down to Merlin’s trousers. With their fast skill, and linking tongues again , their trousers were off in a flash. Merlin kissed Harry’s neck again, nuzzling it slightly knowing Harry loves the affection. Merlin’s nose even began to trace the lines of Harry’s jaw. They straddled each other’s waist for a moment just wanting to stay in this position for a moment longer. Harry then allowed himself to be swiveled over and layed down on the bed. Merlin carefully removed Harry’s glasses and lightly kissed the scarred area on Harry’s left side. Harry just let it happen as he placed his greedy hands on Merlin’s back. Merlin kissed Harry and allowed him to wrap his legs tighter around his waist . Merlin continued to kiss Harry’s neck, leaving more and more marks everywhere, making Harry blush and squirm beautifully under the touch. Merlin then lays his delicate hands on Harry’s chest making the man beneath him moan and kiss Merlin’s neck. Merlin leaned into this as well, whispering his lover’s name. 

Merlin grinned down onto Harry’s body, still repeating his lover’s name and the man winced. “Harry are ye quite alright?” “I am it’s just the prosthetics.” “Are they too uncomfortable for ye?” “What no no not at all. It’s just they’re cold as shit that’s all. “ “Ohh haha umm I’m sorry Harry.” “No noo don’t apologize. It’s actually oddly soothing.” Harry then moved one of his hands down to massage Merlin’s scars on his abdomen, then his hip bone, and massaged his thigh. Merlin made the slightest sound of pleasure. Merlin allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy this.He looks back at Harry, knowing he loved moments like this Harry under him all warm and pliant, smiling at him, knowing that he loves him. “Hamish I love you.” Harry then moves his hand down to the metal knee of Merlin’s prosthetic. “No matter how beaten up and broken you are.” “It’s the same for me dearest. You know that.” Harry then moves his hand up to cradle Merlin’s face. Merlin can’t help but lean into the touch. Harry’s fingers smooth out the looks of worry on Merlin’s face. “Let’s make it a rule to never question how much we love each other, alright Harry?” “Alright. Now come here you!” Harry then wraps his arms around Merlin’s neck and dragged him down to steal another kiss. Merlin slightly chuckles as him and Harry kiss. This time they get their happy ending.

———————————————————-  
Merlin wakes up wrapped around Harry and the bed looking a mess. He sees Harry and smiles. His curls are all a mess, rumpled from last nights activities. The sun is beaming down on him, making him look years younger. It’s a look Merlin has seen for many years and always appreciates it, even with the scar on Harry’s left side.He’s finally with someone who appreciates him. Merlin moves his hand to carefully play with Harry’s hair and then moves it down to Harry’s chest hair, something he always liked to do in the mornings before Harry wakes up. He even begins to draw lines up and down Harry’s arm. They’re too lazy to get anything done today and too in love to want to move away from each other. Harry moves around a bit before he gradually wakes up. He stares at Merlin and smiles.

“G’ Morning Hamish.”  
“Morning Harry.” Merlin goes back to running his hands through Harry’s hair.  
“Mmmmdid you enjoy last night” Harry said with a devilish grin. Merlin couldn’t help but smile back in admiration. “I did my beloved.” Harry smiled a little more before leaning in to give Merlin a lazy kiss. When they broke apart Harry spoke. “I think I made more noise than the newly married couple.” Harry began nuzzling at Merlin’s neck as he said that. “Well at least people would now know you’re mine.” “Hmm I wouldn’t have it any other way.” It was now Merlin’s turn to move his head, lean in, and give Harry a kiss. A good five seconds into the kiss Harry made a little noise of realization. Merlin let him go and let Harry search around for his suit jacket. Once Harry found it, he leaped back into bed and held out a small box. “Hamish, my darling Merlin, and my true love, after everything, and me just being a romantic I think I have finally decided to make it official between us.” Merlin’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to speak but Harry stopped him. “You were the one person in my life who knew me, understood me, and didn’t care what I was really like. You never cared about my scars or anything else for that matter. You were the one thing that kept me going Hamish. I kept fighting for you my darling. So Hamish Mycroft, will you grant me this one wish besides you surviving the land mine of course and have the honor of becoming my husband?” Harry opens the box to reveal a simple gold ring with Merlin’s initials in scripted on it. “Ohh Harry.” Merlin reached up to cradle Harry’s face. “Of course I will you theatrical sod.” He hardly payed any attention as Harry slipped on the ring, as Merlin practically jumped on top of him in celebration of reborn love. Merlin even started to tear up as he kissed Harry. “I love you Harry Hart.” “And I love you Hamish Mycroft.” Aside from their actual wedding day it was one of the happiest days of Merlin’s life.


End file.
